and you thought it was over
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: sequel to behind my eyes and college. Sharpay thought she could go on and live without Troy but when a new romance sparks up will she go for it or just runaway complete
1. the new life

And you thought it was over- sequel to behind my eyes, and college.

Sharpay thought she could go on and live without Troy but when a new romance sparks up will she go for it or just runaway.

"You are not funny," Sharpay laughed into her cell phone.

"Then why are you laughing?" Ryan asked. (Just for your fyi it's not them they will not get 2gether I promise that is just gross!)

"I'm not laughing."

"Yes you are, we may be fraternal twins but I can still see what you're thinking."

"You can't see me we're talking on the phone."

"So what we still have twin telepathy."

"What ever I gotta go."

"Does my big sister finally have a date after 2 years?"

"No," she said silently, "I'm gonna hang with Jason and the guys again."

"You und Jason will be married one day."

"What! NO! We are just friends."

"Don't you remember in kindergarten when he said he would marry you one day?"

"We were five years old."

"So what."

"Well bye I gotta get ready."

"Remember, no tonsil hockey."

"That is so wrong." She hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door. Oh no, she thought Jason's already here. She opened the door and saw Gabriella standing there. "Oh my gosh. I missed you." She hugged Gabby.

"I know I missed you too." The truth was that they saw each other once or twice a month.

"Sharpay!" Gabby's two year old daughter Maddie came out from behind her.

"I missed you too." She pushed Maddie's strait black hair behind her ear. " Did daddy come too."

"Yes, he's hiding form you cuz he wants to scare you. Oops, I'm not supposed to tell you that so act scared when daddy jumps out at you."

"Okay I can do that."

"Maddie I was standing right beside you when you told him that so I know that you told her.

"Sorry Daddy." Zac a guy Gabriella had met in college came into view.

"Hey, Sharpay." He gave her a hug.

"Actually I don't mean to push you guys out but I'm waiting on someone."

"You've got a date?"

"No, I'm hanging with Jason and the guys tonight."

"The guys like who?"

"Jason, Chad, and Zeke."

"Sounds cool. Want me to help you get your outfit picked out?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Come on it's not everyday that I get to help a friend get ready for a hot date."

"It's not a hot date. I'm just hanging with the guys."

"Yeah with guys that just happen to be pretty darn hot."

"Hey!" Zac said

"Not as hot as you honey."

"Okay."

"Please let me help. I wanna go through your clothes. You have such good style."

"Okay then."

A half hour later Sharpay had all her clothes picked out. Gabriella had left and she was about to put her clothes on and there was a knock on the door. She opened it and there was Jason, Chad, and Zeke.

"Hey guys, I gotta get dressed, Come in. I'm running late because Ryan called and then Gabby and Zac came over with little Maddie."

"Okay." Jason said they sat down on her couch and waited for her to get dressed.


	2. you found me

And you thought it was over chapter 2

Sharpay stepped out of the bathroom wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a red tank top that Ryan had bought her for Christmas. When she came out she just knew that the guys were staring at her. She could feel their eyes burning on her body.

Jason was the first to speak, "Y…You look great Sharpay."

She felt her cheeks go red, "Thanks. Let's go before I starve myself to death."

The guys got up and opened the door and went out Jason held the door open for Sharpay.

A guy's p.o.v. (I'm not telling who it is)

She was so good lookin'. Her hair was curled around her perfect face. We rode in silence. When we got to our favorite club she ran up to sing. Singing was her passion, I used to hate her but I slowly started to like her but I could never tell.

Regular p.o.v. (do you know who it is?)

Sharpay steeped p on stage she was going to sing her favorite song that she had wrote.

(Once again I did not write this song I just like it.)

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me


	3. balloon fight

When Sharpay finished singing she remembered why she was there. Today was Chad's birthday. Suddenly a load of balloons fell on top of her. She started to laugh. She stepped off the stage and stood with Jason. He picked up a balloon and bopped her on the head. Then she did the same to him. Before she knew it they were running around the room hitting each other with balloons. Sharpay tripped and knocked him over and she was lying on top of him their faces were only inches apart.

Sharpay wanted to get up and run but something inside her told her not to. She leaned forward and their lips met. Suddenly a thought came inside her head. I'm kissing Jason; I can't kiss Jason not when I love Troy. She stood up.

"I've gotta go." She ran out the door and ran back to her apartment.

She called Gabby to tell her what happened.

"I'm going to the beach tomorrow to think. If anyone asks you don't know where I am. I think I will write some songs."Sharpay told her.

"Okay I won't tell anyone."

The next day she woke up early and drove to the beach. She sat and thought and wrote and about lunch time she was sitting alone and she felt a chill go down her back. Then she realized it wasn't a chill it was water. Someone had sprayed her with a squirt gun. She turned around and saw Jason. He sprayed her right in the face.

"That's not nice."

"Well then I guess I'm not a nice person."

"I've been writing songs. You want to here them. I can't sing them but i can read them to you."

"Sure."

"Okay the first one is for my mom.

You know I try to be all that I can but there's a part of me I still don't understand why do I only see what I don't have." she continued the song.

"Why's that for your mom?"

"Just because."

"Okay"

"The next song is for someone else I can't tell you who. When I'm in a crowd or on an island by myself silent or too loud wish that I was someone else then I can't believe you hit me fast and hard when you turn to me and say never change the way you are"


	4. the boardwalk

As she finished the song she glanced at Jason. "It's nice."

"Thanks. This song I wrote for someone really special.

Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
so let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonna  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

"I...I really like it. I never told anyone this, but I like to write songs too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, all day I've been writing a song i'm not as good as you so i never finished the song but here is what I've got.

You and me, can't you see how our hearts are one. The sunlight in your hair it makes my heart jump in the air. Please believe and don't deceive. Now our journey's just begun.

And that's all i got."

"It's really good. Thanks for telling me about your hidden talent. Maybe I should tell you why my mom is my hero."

"You don't have to."

"I know I want to. I need to trust someone other than Troy."

They walked down the beach, and she told him about how her dad abused her mom, her, and Ryan. She told him everything. As they walked they moved closer by the time they were at the end of the beach, they were walking hand in hand.

"Hey, you notice where we are?"

"The boardwalk."sharpay answered confused

"Yeah. Remember in kindergarten,we went on vacation at the same time."

"Oh yeah, and Ryan, you,and me were sitting under the boardwalk,and you said 'One day I'm gonna marry you Sharpay."

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about."

"You didn't think i remembered did you?"

"No, not really."

"Ryan won't let me forget it." She said smiling.

"Well after you left to go back home, I came back here and carved something under here."

He lead her to a pole and showed her. In big letters read: 'Jason loves Sharpay.'

"You know I carved something under here too. In first grade."

She lead him to another pole. In neat handwriting read:' Sharpay loves Jason 2'

"You knew about it before now."

"Yeah." They looked at each others eyes. Sharpay leaned toward him and kissed him lightly and pulled away. Then he leaned toward her and kissed her back.

"You wanna go swim in the ocean?" Jason asked

"I didn't bring a suit." Sharpay replied.

"Who comes to the beach without a swim suit?"

"Obviously me."

He picked her up and started carrying her. "I guess you will just swim in this then."

"NO!" SHE said trying to get out of his grasp. When she finally succeeded they were in the water and she fell into the cold salty water. "I will kill you Jason." She ran after him. He turned around and caught her in his arms and when she did he fell backwards and got a mouthful of salt water.

"Gross!" he exclaimed. Sharpay just stared at him laughing. "You know you are more beautiful happy than sad." he observed.

Sharpay blushed."Thanks."He kissed her nose. "You know, your nose tastes a little salty," he cracked, "does it always taste like that or just today."

"Not funny." she turned serious. "You know the last song I sang?"

"Yeah."

"It was for you."

"Thanks. My song was for you."

"Thanks." They kissed and they walked back down the beach to Sharpay's chair.


End file.
